dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Gcheung28
Welcome, Gcheung, to DozerfleetWiki. This site is a work-in-progress documenting the growing world of Dozerfleet Comics and its sister divisions: Literature, Labs, Studios, and Records. Getting started with Dozerfleet Comics Early 2013 is all about Dozerfleet Comics expanding coverage of its in-development franchises. Its longest-active work-in-progress is Stationery Voyagers. looks so much like Princess Wendim Shinroff. Liquidon Ethereteel (the Whiteout pen above), a trained Mikloche Warrior, plays bodyguard.]] battles Lord Quirini.]] Also hosted here is a fanfic film pitch idea based on the classic Gorilla.BAS game from 1991. Q-Basic Gorillas tells the tale of how the Topaz Division of Qilantan Gorillas battle to protect humanity from being turned into cats by the deranged Ice Chimps. Inspiration for the high-flying, banana-bomb-filled action takes pages straight out of Transformers and Battleship, making a farce of the genre all along the way. Who needs "Arrival to Earth" when you can have "1812 Overkill" for a theme song, in keeping with the motherboard-beeped "1812 Overture" tune from the original game? Most active right now is The Gerosha Chronicles. This set of eight volumes (each made of numerous issues) presents a detailed alternate history of Earth filled with its own intriguing brands of superheroes. Most active right now in the volume is the series Sodality, which documents the lives of numerous such heroes and their allies in a post-America, semi-apocalyptic world. This series takes inspiration from such works as Watchmen, Jericho, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It is the home of Ciem, Emeraldon, Earwig, Mukade, the Meerkat, and dozens of others. Along the way, they have encounters with big names that have stories of their own in development: the Gray Champion, Mapacha, Navyrope, Extirpon, and more. and Jackrabbit battle Don the Psycho.]] One of the Sodality of Gerosha's radio control room allies, Laurie Pegol, desires to avenge the death of her older cousin Mark Stefflin. However, she soon learns that Mark's killer, Chris Kennal, is about as slippery a criminal as they get. The 2009 murder, and how Chris evaded justice the first time, are documented in the Dozerfleet Studios mini-series Blood Over Water. Another project in the works is Experiments and Offspring, set in World War II. The Phexos have been around before the time of Candi Levens and her friends. The Phexo Quartet preceded them in WWII, and were made up of Arrowfrog, Becky Ryba, Anarteq, and Centipede Charlie. The current continuity for Gerosha is Cataclysmic Gerosha, which a lot of articles are being retooled for. Previously, most articles pertained to Classic or Comprehensive Gerosha continuity. The goal is that, with time, heroes of The Gerosha Chronicles will earn a place for themselves along with the finest of Marvel and DC classics. Other sites to see here * Every Ape and His Brother (Dozerfleet Records): A stage name, and also a collection of music parodies. * The Question Prompting Assistant (Dozerfleet Labs): A visual aid for call center workers. * The Dozerfleet Forum: An archive for old message board topics, and for school assignments that were too good to be forgotten. * The Dozerfleet Blog and Wilinski Forest (Dozerfleet Literature): Official blogs of Dozerfleet Productions. Thank you for reading. —IvanRider 16:45, February 2, 2013 (UTC)